


Beauty and The Beast

by ShoukoShuziki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dunno what else to tag lmao, Light Bondage, M/M, Male MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoukoShuziki/pseuds/ShoukoShuziki
Summary: Zen's a very stressed guy with all the work he does. MC is a man with desires, and he wants the beast in Zen to come out.





	

Zen sat outside, smoking his third cigarette that night, against MC's wishes. He sighs and looks at the stars. He's been very stressed out as of late, and his frustration only grew as MC kept indirectly teasing him. He could hear his boyfriend singing from their bedroom, and he smiles, putting out his cigarette and walks back into the house. He stops to look at some of the pictures on the wall of him and MC. MC was his very first love, aside from himself, and he was always there for the actor. Zen walks into the bedroom and MC looks up, grinning a little. "Hyun, can we try something new tonight? I want to see the beast." Zen's eyes widen at his boyfriend's words and looks out of the window. The moon is in fact a full moon, just as he suspected. MC stands, showing that he's wearing nothing more than his lover's shirt. 

"MC, are you sure about that...?" His voice wavers slightly at the sight of MC in his shirt, causing the beast within to slowly but surely rise. Normally the two would have gentle, amazing sex, but now MC wants to see his rough side. He didn't think it was a good idea, since he really could go too far and hurt him, but the more MC sways his hips and teases him, the harder it'll be to hold back. One of his weaknesses was to have his hair pulled, and MC knew that. MC walks up to Zen and grabs his hair, causing him to hiss. "Come on Hyun, release it. Release that be-!" MC didn't get to finish that sentence before Zen had him on the bed, roughly pinned to the soft mattress. 

 

"You want the beast, MC? Alright, he's here." Finally, he gets to release some pent up frustration. Zen bites MC's neck, while working to pull his shirt off of him. MC groans and shivers under Zen's gaze, yet he enjoys this new side of him. Zen proceeds to stand and walk to the closet, grabbing a few ties from a drawer. He whispers to MC a few words of encouragement before wrapping one of the ties around his face, covering his eyes with it. He then ties MC's hands to the head board. "Are you alright love?" He whispers to MC, and he nods. Zen proceeds to take off his clothes and throws them to the side. He kisses MC's body up and down, wherever his lips can reach. MC wiggles a little, as Zen moves up to his ear and kisses it. "What a gorgeous body.. I think I'll mark it everywhere, just so that everyone knows the beast has claimed you." 

 

MC wiggles again as Zen begins to cover his body in love bites everywhere that he can. Zen smiles and moves up to kiss MC's lips, and he starts to move his hand slowly down. He grips MC's dick and strokes it at a fast pace, causing him to moan. "So cute.. Can't wait to claim you from the inside." Zen leaves the bed and goes to grab a bottle of lube. He pours some onto three fingers and presses one onto MC's entrance. "Ready my love?" MC nods and presses himself against Zen's hand. Zen smiles and pushes one finger into MC's ass, causing him to give a small groan. Zen quickly tries to find MC's sweet spot, so that the pain can lessen. He knows he finds it by the sharp gasp MC gives him, and he smirks. He slowly stretches MC out and eventually puts a second finger in. He watches MC's body movements to detect any discomfort as he moves the fingers in and out, trying to press into the sweet spot as much as he can. After a while of stretching, MC gets impatient. 

"Zen, please! Fuck me!" MC shouts. Zen smirks and pulls his fingers out. He grabs a condom and puts it on his dick. Zen slowly pushes into MC's ass, groaning as the tight heart surrounds him. He rubs MC's insert thighs to calm him. MC relaxes at last, and Zen finally pushes all the way in, not moving so that MC can get used to it. He continues to rub MC's thighs lovingly, almost massaging them. After a moment, he speaks up. "Zen, I'm ready. Ruin me. Please!" Zen smirks and lifts MC's legs up, and begins to thrust into him roughly, at a very fast pace. MC screams loudly, not bothering to keep his pleasure to himself as Zen plows directly into his sweet spot. "Zen! Z-zen..! Yes...!! It feels so good!!" Zen's thoughts are a mess. He flips MC over onto his knees and grabs his hips, fucking him practically into the mattress. MC can't find his voice anymore, and instead just releases silent screams of pleasure. Within the next minutes, MC cums, harder then he ever had previously. Zen huffs a bit, pulling out of MC and untying the ties around his wrists and face. "Z-Zen..." He looks at Zen, with happy, loving eyes. He moves close to Zen and takes his cock into his pretty mouth.

Zen gives a groan and allows MC to help him finish. MC's tongue swirls around the head before stopping to suck on the sensitive spot just below the head. Zen releases a few pants before tugging on MC's hair. Mc looks up at him with those adorable brown eyes before taking Zen's whole cock into his mouth. Zen throws his head back and lets out a long moan as he cums, all of his sticky white cum flowing into MC's mouth. He hears a loud gulp as he finishes, and looks down. "Y-you swallowed it?" Zen's rather embarrassed by what he heard, and MC nods. "Heh.. You weirdo. Let me draw a bath for you and give you a massage. How does that sound?" He suggests. MC nods happily, throwing out a thank you and an I love you. "I love you too, my sweet beauty."

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao i wrote this to become a Mod for a MM Sin blog. Never got in due to...complications. But have this anyway lmao


End file.
